We Shall Prevail
by Cortamone
Summary: This is my chance at redemption. This is my chance to take my revenge. And I will. Oh, how I will. Eventual ZADR Discontinued
1. The Beggining

Disclaimer- If I owned IZ, ZADR would become reality! MUAHAHAHAA! So would FrankDonnie If I owned Donnie Darko…

Just an FYI, this story starts when Dib is 17.

Warnings- Eventual ZADR, but nothing lemony... probably language.

-------------------------------------------------

I disgust myself.

All those years- ALL THOSE YEARS- and I failed to realize.

I FAILED TO REALIZE THAT I ONLY EXISTED TO ENTERTAIN SADISTIC ASSHOLES.

I WAS JUST A BIG JOKE FOR ALL OF THE IRKEN EMPIRE TO ENJOY.

Three years.

Three long years I have imprisoned myself in this rat hole.

But I deserve it. For my ignorance and stupidity.

Gir died after the first year. Apparently all the sadness and self-directed anger in the air made him explode. At the time I was in a constant fetal position. My computer had managed to get through to me that he was gone. At the time, I really didn't care. But now it makes me hate myself even more.

My base has deteriorated.

The machinery has long been caked in dust from neglect. The windows and door are boarded up. The portals to my lab have been destroyed in fits of rage. The only electrical outlet that has been untouched is the one I use to charge my pack. There have been many times where I have thought of just letting the battery die, and therefore ending my life. Thankfully, I have so far let my fear get the best of me and charged it anyway.

I have nothing better to do than to mope around and feel sorry for myself. All of this silence has given me too much time to think. Think about the things I don't want to think about. Think about the things that can never be. Thinking about how much of a waste I am. Think about how other people are managing….other people like the Dib human….

For the first six moths or so, he was at my door almost everyday, pounding, demanding I come out, demanding I tell him my next diabolical plan for taking over the Earth, as if I still cared. Then I guess he gave up. He still walked by the house with it's boarded up windows, giving it suspicious looks. After Gir died, I had no way of knowing how anything was, as he was my complete source of information from the outside world…

Lately, my restlessness has grown. I wanted to be outside of this forsaken place. Back with interacting life.

But I know I don't deserve it. I don't even deserve to be around lowly humans. I deserve to be here. It's my entire fault…

----------------------------------------------------

(A week later)

I'm going to do it. I've got to. Now while I have the courage and the energy.

This might be me tying to escape my personal hell. I'm not sure. Maybe this is the first step to being less of what I was. Like turning a new leaf. I might have a new chance if I can do this, a new chance at life.

I'm going to do it.

I'm going to unboard one of the windows.

I have a hammer and some willpower. I can do it.

I walked up to the window and hooked the back of the head onto one of the nails.

That's when all the fear and self-doubt came flooding back

Am I allowed out of the house? What if someone sees me? Do I deserve this? What about the Dib human? Will he take this as a sign to come back and try to destroy me? Is he still alive? What if he finds out I've been banished? I'll be the laughingstock of the world! I can't do this I can't do this I can't-

I did it. The nail came out.

Slowly but surely I removed the nail from the other side of the board and took it down. I quickly ducked down. After a few minutes when I figured it was safe, I peeked outside. The sun was shining through the passing rain.

I stared at the sun, and the rain and the whole spectrum of the outside world.

After only seeing torn up walls, piles of trash, and stained floors for three years, this ratty suburbia was quite beautiful.

Just as I was being absorbed into my thoughts, the wind shifted my way and rain water sprayed my face. Pain. More pain. Unimaginable pain erupting from my face to the bare hands clutching it. And before I knew it, I was out like a light bulb.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

_Wake up!_

I jolted awake.

_I've been watching you, yo…_

What the hell?

_Come closer…_

I looked around the room, trying to remember where I was and why some one was calling me…

_I SAID COME CLOSER, YO!_

That voice…I've heard that before… I sprinted down to the remains of the living room and there he was-

_Wuddup, failed Invader Zim! I am POOP DOG, THE MASTA AND SPECTA OF DEFEAT IN EFFECT! MUAHAHAAAA…COUGH_

…

Why didn't I see this coming?

"What are you doing in MY BASE, FOOL?"

_Hahaha...yo…it's time fo you to get up and get out of here! If not, you'll NEVER receive the MYSTERY PRIZE!_

"Wasn't that all just a big LIE to earn the horrible Skool monies?"

…_.DON'T DOUBT THE POOP DOG!_

"But all I got was a tuna sandwich!"

…_That's not my problem, yo...you didn't have enough street cred!_

"What is this…'street cred' you speak of?"

…_.Never mind, fool!_

_Like I was sayin' before, yo, it's time to return to your old life! If not, your only chance at bein' cool in da hood is gone…._

"…What?"

_Get out of this house, return to your life, or else you will NEVER be able to conquer the Tallests, yo!_

"How am I to do this, Poop Dog?"

_Join up with their savior…or ELSE!_

"Whose savior? Who is this Savior you speak of? Wait- COME BACK, POOP DOG!"

_HAHAHAHAHA!... NO!_

And with that, Poop Dog flew away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

…Yeah, I kinda really plagiarized that last part from Donnie Darko (with a Poop Dog twist)…. But it was pretty fun!

Anyway, I'm gonna try and update at the very least once every couple days… (hopefully).

Next chapter- Dib's life after Zim.

R&R please :)


	2. In the Mind of Someone in Denial

Disclaimer- I don't own Invader Zim..envy

Thank you to my beautiful reviewers:) :) :)

-------------------------------------------------------------

I have moved on.

I don't need to listen to all the 'alien lover' and 'weirdo' comments any longer.

And I haven't.

I've gathered up my act and decided the whole 'Zim-was-going-to-take-over-the-world' fiasco was all just part of my imagination. It was all just a big lie…

Anyway.

After moving on from Middle Skool, I have found that there are more people in this pathetic district than I could have imagined. But just because most of them are pathetic doesn't mean all of them are. I have a group of friends, however small it may be. But they make up in scariness what they lack in numbers.

I guess you could say I've gotten in with the Goth and Emo group, but I really don't belive that. I think we all just have three things in common; we're all crazy, we all have serious issues, and we all seem to like to dress in the color black.

They're not that close, though. Sure, there's actually some one to talk to during class, but there's really nothing beyond that. If I was paid to kill them, I probably would, give or take the amount I get. But you wouldn't even have to pay me to kill everyone else in the damn High Skool. The fucking ignorant assholes. Only one more year left… Senior year should be a breeze. Calculus 3 shouldn't be too hard. Some people call me too smart for my own good…but what else is there to do in this piece of shit world? Wait to die? I think not.. Invent a way to be immortal and sell it out to the world for billions of dollars? Definetly.

Gaz actually acknowledges my existence now that I've given up being weird. That kind of bothered me before, but I really don't care. She's just kind of there now. She used to randomly go crazy from lack of no one to take her anger out on, but besides for that she's absorbed into the world of her Gamle Slave 10,000 Unlimited. Only one more year…

Dad…

Dad still thinks I'm an insane kid who needs to be taken away in a straight jacket. That still bothers me…but not enough to matter. Only one more year…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ugh…I have to go get the mail. What a waste. We have so many bills coming in to dad from his experiments that it's not even funny anymore. It used to be hilarious, before I found out he was stealing from my college fund to pay them.

What a waste of gas. I'm not even going to bother to drive to the stupid post office. The environment is screwed over enough without me adding to the shit stink in the air. I might as well take the short cut. The short cut…the short cut runs past Zim's house….

Zim…

So? Who cares? He's just a kid with a skin disease, damnit! Get over it! He's probably dead anyway…he's been locked in his base- I mean HOUSE- for like three years. Not that I care.

How many times have I gone down this path, hoping to save this forsaken dirtball? I took a glance at Zims house. It's exactly as it's been for three years. For a long time I thought he was just going to burst out with some new plan- I mean that's just a bunch of bull, isn't it? It doesn't make a difference anyway.

Hey! One of the windows are un boarded! I should-

No.

I can't…just a peak? No! I've got to move on-

I couldn't help myself.

Before I knew it, I was attempting to climb up to the window and see what was inside when-

I fell. Even with my increased height (6'4, to be exact), how the hell did I expect to get all the way up there? Stupid laws of gravity…

I guess I'd better get back before (Goodness forbid) someone worries and calls the cops on me…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

New kid at school today. He's pretty hot, all things considered. (Did I mention I'm bisexual? Yeah…damn hormones and their picky ways…) He looks like he could fit in with our group. I remember last time there was a new student in skool…

When I asked him his name, he kind of hesitated, as if he forgot it or something. Not too uncommon at this school. Asher. That's a pretty cool name. Better than Dib, anyway.

If he's in Calc 2 I guess he's pretty smart, but he acted like he wasn't used to talking to people and just kept silent most of the time when I tried talking to him. I didn't mind. I like to talk. But the whole time he was giving me this incredulous look, as if I was a monster asking him if he wanted a cookie. Not that monsters are real, of course.

He seemed like a pretty cool kid. I asked him what he thought of the world today. "It's pretty pitiful what people have done to this planet. It could've been so much better. But even in this filth, there's good beyond the bad…it's just hard to notice most of the time." But I couldn't stand that. "I'd have to disagree with you there. There's nothing good here. Most everyone is ignorant about everything, even if it's right there, stabbing them in the eye to get their attention. They ignore the problems, and then blame the faults on every one else they deem different and therefore condemning world." He just gave me an odd look again and said, "Why not just kill them all?" Immediately I could tell he regretted saying that, but I pressed on, "Why? What has the human race ever done to YOU?" He looked down at the floor and said, "Nothing. Nothing at all." I was still kind of suspicious, but I changed the subject to the mold they like to call school lunch. I have a lot of experimenting to do with this kid.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

And so ends another chapter…

Reviews make me want to danse! W00t!


	3. The Countdown Begins

I'm so sorry for not updating soon! But, stuff happens (Damn mandatory state assessments) and I lost track of things. Anyway, here comes chapter 3! W00t!

I don't own Invader Zim... (tear tear)

----------------------------------------------------

I don't get it! Who is their savior? Whose savior? I don't get it! Why me, Poop Dog? Okay…so a savior saves people from their inevitable doom. Doom…like the invasion. People, as in the humans…and savior as in-

OH!

Of course! How could N. I forget the Dib human?

So join up with their savior…Join up with DIB? Is that even possible? I could never go back! The Dib human probably thinks I'm dead any-

BAM!

What in the…? Where'd that come from? I ran back up to the window. Where else could it have been? There have been no other life forms in here for years… There's someone running away from my yard! Who is that? Who would dare bang on my home? Wait a second…is that? Impossible! Is that the Dib?

Old habits die hard, I guess.

------------------------------------------------------------

I have formulated a plan. It is almost fool proof, yes, but also very difficult. I know from my past experience that my former disguise was not very good. Actually, it was quite disgraceful. It fooled most humans of course, but this one has to fool the Dib especially, because that is who I'm trying primarily to communicate with. I am still not sure how Dib and I are to get revenge on my Almighty Tallests, the Armada, the military, and the Irken race…but it shall all work out. Probably. Maybe. Probably not. I will probably be killed for treason and rebellion. But I am at a point in my life where I don't really care. At all. So there. I win.

Anyway.

I will to make myself…not Irken anymore. I will fix my machinery and construct my self a device that can turn me into a human. Why? First of all, relying on my Pak for life is just too risky. If it is pulled off in battle somehow, it would be the end of Zim as I know it. Second of all, humans are stronger built. The type of smeet I was born does not allow me to have any physical strength whatsoever. Lastly, being human is the only way I could ever hope to have Dib as my comrade. He will have to be let in on the fact that I was Irken eventually, but for now, and for most of the time after now, he shall not know.

The weaknesses of this device will be that in case of emergency, I will have to have a shut down and removal option. If the device malfunctions and causes hideous mutations, shutting it off and canceling the change will undo most, if not all changes.

I must hurry, or else I fear I will be too late.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The device has been finished. It hooks on to the very back of my head, where my brain will soon be on the inside. All the knobs and levers are fine tuned and ready to go. All I have to do is pick out a design for my human body to be most compatible with the Dib's choice in clothing. I have watched his last few days at Skool and made my decision from there. I will have dark red hair that hangs down in my face (How do they see like that? Is their vision not impaired? Strange Earthanoids…) Baggy black pants, baggy black shirt, and black shoes and gloves. So much black… but I shall do what I must to gain the Dib's trust, or else I have no hope whatsoever.

It will take one hundred Earth days, ninety nine at the least, one hundred one at the most for the transformation to complete. An inconvenience, but not too much of an annoyance. It will be placed at the very back of my head, a very sensitive part of the body where the brain is closest to the outside skull.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

/ DAY 0/

I have registered to the High Skool into all of his classes. Of course, they are all elementary, but…I do what I must. I am determined to get this right, whatever it takes.

I have downloaded onto the transformation device a magnitude of information on typical human knowledge, behavior, and terminology. It gives me a slight shock to the head whenever I am doing something out of the ordinary and transfers the correct action to my developing brain so that I remember. Hopefully the shock will not hurt too much.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

/ DAY 1/

First period was homeroom. They have it to make sure the entire stink population of children is there. How nice. Dib did not notice my presence. He was in the back of the classroom conversing with other humans. Even after all of this time without the human bugging me, it is still odd to see him seriously talking to others while not being made ridiculed and/or injured in what seems like uncomfortable places. I guess the human has finally found a purpose in life besides for exposing me. I do not know whether that will make this easier or harder.

Next class was Astronomy. Surprisingly enough, Dib just happened to miss that class. Not that the information was sufficient to even begin teaching to pupils, but at least they figured that their universe was not the only one.

Third period was Calculus 2. What a joke of mathematics. Their symbols are confusing and do not resemble each other. This teacher actually had half a wit and realized I was a new student in the class and introduced me. Most of the class wasn't even paying attention. The fools. They shall get theirs soon enough. I actually made contact with the Dib this period.

I was appalled at how much he had yet hadn't changed. I mean, you can only get so much information on a person by stalking them with cameras, and that makes speaking with them even stranger. He introduced himself and I re- introduced myself. He asked my name. I actually hadn't thought of that. It was just a name I had to put on all of the official school papers. It doesn't have any deep meaning or special standing, it's just a name. A human name. As he was talking to me, aliens, the paranormal, and any taboo subjects weren't even touched on. I was surprised.

He still likes to talk. A lot. He asked me what I thought about the Earth today. I wasn't sure. But seeing the world after 3 years in a shit hole, it was okay. When he said that the world was ignorant anyway, I slipped up and asked him why he didn't just kill them all. Woops. That wasn't supposed to happen. Oh well. It surprised me that nothing I said caused me to receive a shock. This world has lost hope in itself.

That's just pathetic.

But it shall help me in the long run.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews make me want to do the worm! W00t:)

Useful critiques make me want to do the hokie pokie:)


End file.
